Frog 'Prince?
by Dranzen
Summary: The Beyblade cast does a play written by Hilary…what does it result in when you make Kai the Prince and have a rabid Kai fangirl coughemilycough on stage? TyKa oneshot


**Title: **Frog 'Prince'?

**Author: **Dranzen

**Rating: **K+ or PG

**Genre: **Humor/Minor Romance

**Pairings: **TyKai

**Summary: **The Beyblade cast does a play written by Hilary…what does it result in when you make Kai the Prince and have a rabid Kai fangirl (coughemilycough) on stage? TyKa one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade.

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Yaoi

**Author's Notes: **This fic is dedicated to _Issacc71 _for inspiring me to write this wacky thing…o.O

_Narrating_

"Talking"

Regular writing, usually actions

**Frog 'Prince'?**

**THE EVIL WITCH**

**WRITTEN BY: HILARY TATIBANA **

**CAST/CREW SELECTED BY: HILARY TATIBANA AND HIRO GRANGER**

_Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was an evil witch who-_

"Hey! Wait a second here!"

The scene shifts to show Rei waving from beside a cauldron. He is wearing a long black cloak and a pillow-like shape sticks out on his back.

"Why the HELL am I the witch?" Rei glares up at the…er…camera thingy. "Shouldn't I be the Prince?"

"No, Kai is!" hisses Hilary from offstage. "Now get back into character!"

Rei grumbles something and hunches over the cauldron, sticking a plastic nose with a large 'wart' stuck onto the end of it over his own nose.

_Alrighty then… o.O_

_Anyways, this witch casts spells but not very well mind you._

"WHAT! I'm too smart to-"

"SHUT UP REI!"

_Good lord… -.-_

_Anyways (again!) one day a handsome young prince stumbles across a tree of ripe apples, apples which the witch protects and nourishes with her life._

There is silence for a bit.

_The PRINCE stumbles across these apples._

Once again there is silence, once in a while a cough is heard from the audience.

"GET THE DAMN PRINCE OUT THERE!"

Both Rei and the narrator sweatdrop as the whole building hears Hilary shouting.

Some scraping sounds and grunts are heard as Max is seen pushing an uncooperative Kai out and onto the stage. He blinks and waves at the crowd and dashes away, leaving Rei and Kai alone on stage.

"Oh my APPLES! Nobody should eat them!" yells Rei after a few moments of silence. "Especially not this LOVELY young prince!"

Kevin is heard gagging from above. Rei looks up and shakes his fist at the shorter Chinese boy.

"Kai, say something!" Kenny cries next to Kevin.

Kai folds his arms and says, "Hn."

"Don't you want a juicy apple?" asks Rei, waving an apple in front of Kai's face, obviously getting annoyed with the Russian.

Kai just answered him with a stare.

Hilary and Hiro both stare with open mouths as Rei keeps trying to get Kai to eat the apple, but Kai only stares at him.

"Where did we go wrong?" sobbed Hilary shaking her head and waving her arms in the air.

"When we chose _him _to be the Prince." Hiro hit his head as Rei threw the apple at Kai's head.

"Alrighty then!" Rei pushed up the sleeves of the cloak and raised his hands over his head. "Abra Cadab-!"

Kai chucked the apple back at Rei knocking over the neko-jin. Snickers are heard from the audience and Kai smirks in satisfaction.

Rei leaps to his feet, his face a bright red. "ABRA CADABRA!" he shouts angrily, waving his hands are Kai menacingly. "TURN INTO A FROG!"

Kai sighs and rolls his eyes at the strange antics and waves his hands in the air in mock fright.

Kenny and Kevin look at each other and then down at the scene below them before grabbing the bag of flour behind them and dumped it on Kai, dropping the bag too.

Kai coughs and disappears amidst the cloud of white and Rei smirks.

…_and so the witch casts a spell on the young prince and turns him into a-_

"FROG!" screams a girl in the audience.

Rei blinks at the small, flour covered frog where Kai once stood and looks behind him at Hilary and Hiro. "Did I do that?" he asks, pointing at Frog Kai.

"Ribbit!"

Hilary and Hiro's mouths drop open and they gawk at Rei and Kai.

A grin spreads across Rei's face and he laughs, sticking his tongue out at Kai. "In your FACE Hiwatari!"

Kai hops around on stage, croaking at Rei over and over again.

_The only way for the young prince to become a man again is to be kissed by the Princess of a nearby Kingdom…_

Emily, president of the Kai fan club and Princess of the play, wanders on Stage smiling.

"Aw man, I feel sorry for you Kai…" whispers Rei, picking up Kai. Kai's eyes bulge out of his froggy head as Emily comes up to them.

"This play is just going to keep getting worse and worse…" sighed Hiro, shaking his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING OUT THERE?" Tyson grabs Hilary and shakes her. "What were you THINKING?"

"Apparently not properly, since Kai's the Prince right now and Rei a witch."

"ARGH!"

"Oh, my! What a cute little frog! I think that I shall give him a kiss!" Emily snatches Kai out of Rei's grasp and Kai croaks in dismay, trying to slip away.

"Is that in the script?" wonders Rei, shrugging apologetically at Kai.

Kai has tears coming out of his eyes as Emily tries to kiss him.

Tyson stomps on stage and grabs Kai away, giving the frog to Rei and grabs Emily, pulling her off stage by her short hair. Shouting is heard again and Tyson walks on stage, dressed in the pink gown Emily had previously been wearing.

Kevin and Kenny both try to hide their snickers but Tyson ignores him and takes Kai back from Rei again.

"What is he doing?" asks Max, standing beside Hilary. The brunette shakes her head in disbelief.

Tyson kisses frog Kai and then puts him down. Kenny and Kevin takes this as their cue to drop yet another bag of flower on top of Kai. Both Tyson and Rei back away as flour covers the frog.

And voila, Kai is Kai again, but covered in flour again.

_And so the Prince and er…Princess get married and live happily ever after._

Tyson and Kai walk of stage, holding hands. The curtain closes and in a few moments you can hear yelps of pain that sound surprisingly like Rei…

* * *

_Ending Notes: _Eh heh heh…so, tell me, what do you think?

REVIEW!

Dranzen


End file.
